In short range radar (SRR) systems, i.e., in radar devices for determining a small distance, there are various methods for processing and evaluating output or base signals. One method, for example, is based on a threshold value algorithm, taking into account a background signal which is assumed to be constant, and taking into account distant-dependent, fixed threshold values.
However, for objects present which are to be detected or sensed by SRR systems and which move at a high relative velocity, this can result in exceedance of the threshold values at positions where objects are not present.
Such phenomena, which may be subsumed under the concept of the parasitic Doppler effect, result in undesired malfunctions and/or erroneous information. Furthermore, malfunctions and/or erroneous information may also be caused by intrinsic phenomena such as aging effects or temperature influences.